


Unrequited

by Mimm



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm/pseuds/Mimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three independent ficlets. Zathras, Lennier, Jeffrey Sinclair. Their loves are unrequited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unrequited: Zathras

Five years ago Zathras had kissed for the first time. It had been unexpected, as the kisser had been _that girl_ and not the one he would have hoped for it to be. Not _her_. However, early on in his life Zathras had learned to accept that he rarely got what he wanted, because nobody but he himself seemed to care about it. Being Zathras had never been easy, he had learned.

But now here was someone who _had_ kissed him, despite all the flaws he had, and the kiss had been strange and not at all what Zathras had imagined it to be like. He wasn't sure what to think of it, or whether he even liked it, or why she had kissed him to begin with. Still, one should really not be too picky about such things. At least he now knew how to kiss. He no longer had to look for the perfect moment to ask Zathras about the actual practice.

That would have been most uncomfortable.


	2. Unrequited: Lennier

Lennier never thought he would end up in this position -- not with his upbringing, schooling and all the positive guidance in his life. Yet, here he was, looking at the back of a woman's head, dark hair slightly curling onto her shoulders, reminding him of her. That's the only reason he's looking at her, because he hasn't seen her face, hasn't even heard her speak, and doesn't know if the woman really is as attractive as he imagines her to be. To his shock, he realizes he doesn't even want to know. It doesn't matter.

It plays in his head, the scene, and he has to look away and concentrate on something else, because closing his eyes only makes him see the scene clearer, and looking at the woman is equally unpleasant. He enjoys the image, knows that he wants it, but he also knows that he shouldn't want it. It's not normal, he thinks. It's what everyone else would think, too, if they knew.

Looking at the two men who are sitting at the table right in front of Lennier, chatting and drinking something light red, he puts his hand in his robes. It's there, in one of the pockets, and he feels it with his fingers. It's hard and feels oddly silky, which is what he wanted when he ordered the sculptor to make it but which he knows it not realistic. Then again, he didn't want realism in this case. Reality was the thing that hurt him the most.

He feels the edges with his fingertips, takes a better hold of it, convincing himself that it really is there. Releasing it, letting it fall deeper into his pocket, he gets up. Looking at the woman's hair, he starts walking towards her. People talk around him but he doesn't hear what they're saying. He walks to the woman to ask her for a favour. In his robes, he has the two things he is going to need the most.

A nice amount of credits, and a crown for his lady.


	3. Unrequited: Jeffrey Sinclair

Jeffrey Sinclair had it all, people would say if they knew what his life had turned out to be. He had become a person considered almost a deity, someone with a destiny much bigger than anything anyone could have even imagined, and he had a beautiful and loyal woman by his side. Yet, and this was something only Jeff himself knew, he didn't have it all. There was something he wanted but couldn't have.

At first, it had been all about the act of helping Michael. Helping him to get a leg to stand on, get help, pull himself together. He had been in pain and Jeff had wanted nothing more than to help him to get rid of that pain. Make things easier, nicer. Make Michael smile a smile that wasn't artificial and alcohol-induced. Then he noticed that something had happened. Something had changed along the way, and now Jeff realized he wanted more. But whenever he came close to telling Michael that, Michael said something that made him keep his mouth shut. Michael had other things in his life, other people he wanted, other goals he was aiming for, and only a few of them included his friend.

It would have been so easy for Jeff to write a letter and seal it, and lock it in a box where it would wait for a thousand years. One day a young Michael Garibaldi, instead of holding a bottle, would hold this letter in his hands, and he would read it and know. Jeff knew he could do it, knew that it could change everything. Then, in some other reality, he would get all that he wanted. Maybe he would even remember it in this reality, a memory that had not always been there but would be there for the rest of his life.

He could do it, and he was holding onto a piece of paper and a pen, the words he wanted to say echoing in his mind. Yet the pen never touched the paper. Jeff had no reason to believe that Michael could ever become such a good friend to him if he knew all that there was to know. The idea of losing all his memories of Michael just because of some selfish letter was too much. He was ready to live with memories of something that could have been. It was always better than not having memories at all.


End file.
